Grains of time
by KIASHAmacinichi
Summary: This is a Zero love story, it is practically the view of Zero and a fan made character named Natsumi who loves Zero but she knows he loves Yuuki, in this chapter Zero is remembering his past, i would like ot say that i was inspired by Zero's Perspective:
1. Memories

Happy. Content. Joyful. This was you world; when she came to you. Before hand the life you had was nothing compared to what you possessed now, or did posses.

The greatest memory of your past was coloured red. The night when "That woman" first appeared and everything was then lost, your mother, father and brother; except your brother was lost in a different way, he became a traitor. "That women" her silvery white long hair, her velvety eyes and deceiving smile; it all disgusted you. As a child you wished you could just snip all her hair off as if it were her life line ,this gladdened you; but back then your perception and feeling of pleasure was all just a simple imitation and not even within reach of what true gladness was like.

That one night, you felt cold and numbness all over because of her. You placed your hand on the mark she left on you and began to scratch it thinking that it would disappear if you did so. Alone in the dark with no one there for you is what you kept on thinking to your self; grief took over you and you felt as if you wanted to weep.

That same night you also crossed paths with another being, she was gentle, caring and loving. She crabbed your hand that was scratching yourself and held it in between hers; they were so warm and comforting. her ruby crimson eyes looked into right into you and she new exactly how you were feeling. Since that day the burden you carried was lightened.


	2. the sad beginning

Jealousy stirred in your stomach, your face red hot and your eyes blood shot with tears in them.

"Why? Why!" you asked yourself countless of times, "why does he love her; she doesn't even love him, she loves that pretty boy Kaname, and she's going to end up with him anyway " you squeeze you feather pillow tightly to your chest trying to contain your grieving sadness.

You knew of course that no one was in the room except you and that shouting was completely pointless; but you didn't care at all about that, you were too drained and tired to even reason with it, and more importantly you were heartbroken. You looked around the room; you felt alone and deserted like no one even cared about you. In some way this was a bit true.

Born into a small family you were an orphan due to parents death (you mother died at your birth and your father died of blood lost from a vampire attack) but was adopted by the chairman at he age of 7. Later you went to a different school for gifted children but now came to Cross academy because you could not live alone anymore ( you only came home for the weekends and holidays) 2 1/2 years of isolation was enough, due to this you had no current room mate.

Your room really reflected your personality; the Aquamarine walls were covered with poster of your favorite bands and places you wanted to visit. You bed had blue bed sheets with a bubbly design on it, and countless stuffed animals; you had a small bathroom and closet by the door and a desk to the right of your bed. You had two windows, one in the bathroom and one by your bed that was covered by navy blue curtains. Hardwood floor was what you ended up walking on every day along with a rug near you desk. Your room was fairly small but just right for you.

You had calmed down a bit but was still pretty unstable, sitting with your legs crossed you buried you face in the pillow and wept once more but silently. You had moved to a school hoping for happiness but ending up with heartbreak. What to do?

Outside the room you stood your hand running over your face and through your silvery hair. You heard Natsuki crying and even though you didn't love her as a lover she was still your adopted sister and so you felt sad.


	3. receiving emotions

Chapter 3 -receiving emotions

"_What am I to do"_ you thought to your self. With your back against the wall you then slid down into a crouching position. So many things were racing through your mind now you knew the truth about your adopted sister, she loved you. You also were questioning the fact that you were feeling sorry for someone and actually cared, this meant what? Usually you would never even look back at a situation like this, just would move on.

"Why does he love her; she doesn't even love him, she …. "You heard her shout with a gasp in the middle of each sentence.

"_What is this thing about Yuuki not loving me," _You thought in response to Natsuki's comment. _"She's probably just really sad at the moment"_ grasping your knees you bringing them to your chest and thought back to the times of your childhood.

You had fond memories of the two of you of when you were 11 but when she went to the private school you didn't see much of her. The first time you saw her was on the night of the "incident; you entered the warm atmosphere and looked upon two girls. One had long dark chestnut hair and crimson red eyes; the other girl had neck length light brown copper hair and electric blue eyes, she had rosy cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes which added to her happy complexion. Both of the girls led you to the bathroom. The girl with long brown hair whipped the blood off you as the other prepared you bath with soap and towels.

They two of them were both so kind to you, they cared for you, and watched your back when you were off guard; it hurt to see your adopted sister cry so much over you, like you rejected her or left her alone after all that you had been through. You loved her, but as a sibling more like or a very good friend. Cupping your hands together you bring your hands to your face, and bury your face in them.

"Why, why the hell does it have to be this way" was the only question that ran through your head, everything else seemed to be shut off. But then you heard the rest of Natsuki's sentence.

"…she loves that pretty boy Kaname, and she's going to end up with him anyway "you listened to the rest of Natsuki's sentence, examining every last word. "_Kaname…Kaname that bastard!"_ This is all that you could think about as if the name were some sort of bad omen. Growing, spreading and taking over, your rage was getting out of control, consuming you and throwing the old zero behind. No you wouldn't let the other side of you constantly manipulate this zero; no you needed to learn to master it instead. Forcing your anger aside you sucked in three sharp, quick breaths, calming yourself down and swiftly changing the topic.


	4. The dreamer

Next chapter – 4 the dreamer

No matter what you did you could not stop your uncontrollable sobbing; it was like you were a waterfall once water started falling down you couldn't stop the water unless you built a dam, and in this case you hadn't built the dam yet. Constantly wiping away the tears that fell, blowing your nose and then wiping away your tears again, this would be ongoing for 10 minutes straight; until you finally stopped since you were completely sapped of your energy with none left. Slowly you laid your head on your pillow and closed your eyes; you might as well see what will happen in this dream.

Although it was hard to explain, you had very strange dreams that somehow told you of what was happening in the present and in the future; the only problem was when you woke up you only remembered a glimpse of what you saw so there was nothing that you could be exactly sure of until the truth was shown, when you actually lived your dream; usually by then it was too late to really change the situation based on your knowledge. Once you dreamed of Zero and Yuuki together…alone after the accident when it was revealed that Zero was actually a level E to be; they were in a bathroom and… and… and; no it was too painful to even recall the nightmare that broke your heart when dreamed, and then was even more distressing when actually experienced it, walking into the bathroom and leaving with tears in your eyes, a burning feeling in your chest and a lump in your throat. But this dream was different

You dreamed a peaceful dream. There was no sadness, no pain but still it made no sense what so ever. It started on a snowy night, the window was opened and the wind was blowing hard. The cold pierced your soft, silky skin at first, but then felt invigorating and almost calming. Peering outside the window you watched the soft ice crystals slowly hover down to the ground in a spiraling fashion. A thin layer of snow covered the trees and other dorms like a blanket. Something wasn't right though; in the corner of your eye you saw a figure running along the roof.

"_What is that?" _ You thought to yourself trying to get a better glimpse of the image. _"And what is it doing on the roof?" _You gracefully put your left leg thought the grand window followed by your right; thus freezing in your high green pajama shorts, matching tee and fuzzy slippers. Why did you even come out in pajama's was your only question, but then realizing you were on the roof you continued along the side following the image. Finally after nearly slipping twice and scraping your numb leg against a loose brick you see the figure. Two people with dark hair and then… it terrified you, the truth at least they were…and it was really; you then woke up not remembering anything else only to see zero's face three inches away from yours .


	5. Zero's thinking

Next Chapter- 5 Zero's thinking

All then fell silent. You heard no sobbing, wailing or crying; it was just pure quiet. Was she ok? Did something happen to her? These were some of the questions you asked your self. You stood up from the ground and put your left ear to the door, nothing. You then took it upon yourself to check up on her, you grasped the cold brass door knob and turn it opening the door; this was the advantage to living in the chairman's house, most of the rooms had no locks. You entered the room, everything seemed all right and in place, you scanned the area quickly spotting Natsuki on the bed, sleeping harmoniously perfectly still.

You walked towards the bed stepping on her blue fuzzy rug. Her dainty frame was pinkish red; obviously she was cooling down from her sobbing. Crouching by her bed you reach out your hand and gently fix the cooper bangs that covered her face, behind her ear. All of a sudden you felt very sleepy, as if in her room there was some sort of sleeping dust. Then rested your head on her bed next to her face you fell asleep, your knees still on the floor. The door still opened.

Standing in a field with the sun shinning down on you, everything was fine and happy. Beside you were your family, your mom and dad, and even your brother Ichiru. A wave of joy flowed through your body and into your heart. But then the sun faded, and an icy cold wind swept in carrying your parents away, both of them looking back at you with stretched out hands; a sincere expression upon their faces.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" you shouted running after them. But no matter how fast you ran you didn't gain even a meter, all you did was run in place savoring every last glimpse of your parents for you knew that it would be your last sight of them. When they were completely out of sight you turned around to see your brother Ichiru held in the clutches of "that women". Ichiru had a huge smile on his face that made your blood pressure shoot; how could he be so happy and like that women after she took his parents away. Then the two of them disappeared, gone, faded away and you were left alone in an icy cold field.

But then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You whipped around to see two girls, Natsuki and Yuuki smiling like always. Now once again the sun came out and happiness flowed into you. In a spit second Yuuki and Natsuki vanished and in front of your feet were two flowers a rose and a cherry blossom. Bending down to pick up the flowers you heard a whisper but so quiet and faint you couldn't make it out. You grab the rose and twiddle it in between your thumb and index finger; only to realize that the cherry blossom was now withering away. Then the image disappeared and you slowly opened your eyes.


	6. The awakening

Chapter six- the awakening

How long were you asleep? Your hand crept up to your forehead and began to rub away the thumping pain from your slight head ache; you look over to see Natsuki sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful for the first five minutes but her lips began to slightly tremble and she gave out a painful cry, her breathing became heavier and her whole body seemed to cower before some horrible nightmare. Something was wrong. You reached over the bed and held her arms firmly to the mattress, your knees parallel to hers and your faces were three inches apart.

"Natsuki….Natsuki wake up!" You exclaimed in a loud manner. Finally she became still, opened her eyes and looked up at you only to be astonished at how close your faces were from each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED! YOU KNOW I DON'T JUST GO UP TO PEOPLE AFTER THEIR SAD AND CRYING AND THEN DISTURB THEIR SLEEP OR …" you cut off her sentence to give a well thought out explanation.

"(Sigh) Natsuki are you always this loud? To tell you the truth I was passing your room and heard a thumping, when I came in you must have been experiencing a nightmare of something since you were kicking the foot of your bed and everything."

"O really Zero, and you just happen to come onto my bed, practically pining me more like" your gaze moves to his hands which were still pushing down on your arms "…your body hovering over mine; and then I am greeted with your face three inches away breathing on me. Is that simply just a coincidence? "

You try to hide your blush realizing that you were still in that awkward position, and then slowly removing yourself from the premises.

"Zero…I think its best if you just go… you already have cause me enough pain for one day; I cant take any more of it when you play your little games. " as you said these words your voice was becoming uneasy as you tried so hard to hold back your tears from reappearing.

"Fine if it makes you happy I will then leave you be." He then marched out of your room, closing the door behind you, his footsteps heard from the other side of the door.

"VAMPIRE HUNTERS PREVEIL?" read the morning paper, you grabbed it from your desk and turned to the page with more details, and then simply just read; every now and then putting it down to take a sip of your freshly brewed coffee._ "Mmmmm, nothing like a good coffee"_ you thought to yourself setting down the cup and fixing your glasses into place.

Then out of no where you hear a knock on your door, without much question to whom the person was you answered "Come in". The door creaked open and in came a man with a thick velvet coat on. He looked quiet crude having leather like skin and a ratty, tangled black beard that hung under his face. Another mentionable feature he obtained was his light grey eyes, almost invisible in the light and a deep scar that reached from his left eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek. He stalked towards your desk with heavy footsteps; once reaching your desk slamming both hands upon it.

"You thought you could keep her a secret?" he spat at you like venom dripping out of his chapped lips. "You thought you could let her live a life of a normal child never telling her the truth?" He continued with a fiery glare bursting from his sinister pale eyes "She is what we need to overthrow those human formed leeches; it is selfish for you to keep her all to yourself! The world needs her abilities!"

You sat up from your comfortably calming seat and hunched over resting your elbows on the face of the table you fingers weaved into each other. "Itsoshi, its been a long time, yes I understand that Natsuki has something that you and the others want, But she is also a human being and shouldn't be treated as some experiment for your needs." You send him a cold icy stare that for a minute even frightened him. "Therefore I refuse to hand her over to the likes of you" The tension in the room was felt, and you knew that this wouldn't end well, but how could you let such a thing happen to one of your children.

"So be it Chairman, but remember you will not hear the end of this!" He turned away and stomped out of the small office slamming the door behind him.

Taking a moment to recollect you thoughts you tried to think of a solution to your problem. Yes Natsuki possessed a power that no other human being had, she had an unnatural power to predict the future of a person; but that wasn't just the end of the short straw if she unlocked her full potential she could do so much more, no one knew where her powers would end and therefore most of it was wanted for hurtful uses. Was it really wrong to let her live her life like this; hidden from the truth. You sampled another satisfying sip of artigano coffee. The coffee was not the only thing brewing


End file.
